You Changed Me
by princessKxoxo
Summary: "Sakura whats wrong!" Naruto shrieked. "I..I cant breathe!" She responded, coughing. "why, whats going on!" Tsunade asked. "This... This room is too small for Sasukes big fucking ego!" She yelled, death glaring the Uchiha, before walking out of the room.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Don't have a lot to say here, but I hope you enjoy! R&R! thanks, love you all. Xoxo, Kinley.**

* * *

One year really doesn't do anything to anybody. Sasuke was surprised that the village agreed to not kill him. Although he barely spoke one word to anybody. Nobody wanted to talk to him. Except the girls the still were 'In love' with him. Just because he betrayed the village doesnt mean that he wasn't still pretty sexy. He smirked at this thought.

He never really did anything honestly. He got up, went to his work, and then came home and stayed there. Unless he went out to the bar. He had to help build houses. It wasn't the best job in the world, but Naruto got him the job, because nobody wanted to hire him. Even though Naruto barely talked to him after what he did to Sakura.

Oh yeah, then theres Sakura. The one that was hopelessly in love with him when they were younger. Sasuke never returned the feelings, and still seemed to have no interest. She had tried so many times to get him back, and he repayed her by trying to kill her. She wasn't the same weak little girl she was back then. She had monstrous strength and Sasuke observed that she had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin. She had really grown into a beautiful woman, but Sasuke still wasn't interested. She was probably the same annoying girl she was back then. He had only seen her a few times. It was pretty obvious she was avoiding him. I mean damn, the girl spent forever to find him and bring him back, and when he does come back, she doesn't even say one word to him!

He came back willingly, after he killed his brother. So he didn't care if he died or lived. But they chose to spare him, so whatever.

Sasuke took a shower, and headed off to work. He worked from 8am, to 5pm. With only two breaks. Yeah it was hard, but hey. You have to work and get money somewhere. Even if you are a criminal.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto shouted. Racing to catch up with the pink haired girl as she turned around.

"Hurry up Naruto, I have to get to the hospital."

"About that! Lady Tsunade said me and you have to report to her office asap!"

Sakura groaned, she really didn't want to deal with whatever Tsunade had to say. She just wanted to go to work, then go home and sleep.

"Okay, come on." She sighed, before following Naruto.

They arrived at the the Hokages office and Sakura opened the door. She was mad and tired. She had to listen to Naruto ramble on all the way here and she couldn't take anymore talking!

"Okay, What do you want Tsu-" Her mouth shut, and her eyes widened. She could feel her heart drop and for a second, she thought she was dead.

There sat Sasuke Uchiha in one of the chairs, with his shirt off and over his shoulder. No emotion on his face. Its like he had no emotions.

Sakura sighed as she regained her cool and Naruto patted her on the back. She turned her attention back to the Hokage, acting as if she didn't even know Sasuke was there.

"What do you need, Hokage?" she spoke clearly this time.

Tsunade stared at the three.

"I need you three to escort Mr. Auda to the sound. You all will leave tomorrow, and should come back in a week at the most. I understand that Sai usually goes with you guys on a mission, but since Sai is attending a different misson, I decided to give Sasuke a try. It could be like the original Team 7. Eh?"

Sakura stared deep into the Hokages eyes.

"Team 7 ended when this prick betrayed the village. Speaking of him, why is he even alive?"

"Hn, that's not what you were saying when you were trying to get me back."

Sakuras eyes widened, She began choking. Sasukes face remained emotionless.

Naruto and Tsunade ran over to her, "Sakura whats wrong!" Naruto shrieked.

"I..I cant breathe!" She responded, coughing.

"why, whats going on!" Tsunade asked.

"This room is too small for Sasukes big fucking ego!" She yelled, death glaring the Uchiha, before walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed in relief as he waved goodbye to Tsunade, running off to follow Sakura.

"Damnit Sakura, don't do that again you scared us!" She yelled after them.

After a moment, She started laughing. "That was a pretty good joke! Eh? Your dismissed, Uchiha."

Sasuke stood up, and walked away. He smirked. This was going to be an interesting week.

**Hope you all enjoyed, If you have any questions, PM or Review me and I'll answer it as best as I can. Love you all! REVIEW please. Xoxo, Kinley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**It's really late, but I'm going to type anyway, I love this story! Enjoy and Review please :3**

* * *

Sakura stood at the village doors. She looked at one of the clocks inside a nearby building. It was 8:15. The boys were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago after they picked up Mr. Auda. It seriously doesn't take that long to pick up a man, and walk here.

_Naruto, Sasuke, I will beat the shit out of you if you don't get here in the next 5 minutes._

She bit her lip. It was kind of weird referring to Sasuke going on a mission with her and Naruto. When Sasuke left the village, Sakura told herself she wouldn't give up until she found him. After time, Sakura grew slightly cold when she realized he wasn't coming back. She gave up on him and right when she was getting her life back the damn Uchiha had to walk right back into her life. He had that kind of effect. Just when you think you're getting out of his grasp, he pulls you right back in.

Sakura thought for sure they were going to kill him. But she knew that Sasuke had something against Konoha too, so they had to let him live. Honestly, part of her wanted nothing to do with Sasuke. But the other half screamed for him. She hated that part of her.

"Hn, you're annoying when you're thinking."

Her thoughts were broke when she looked up to see the 3 staring at her. She growled.

"Listen Uchiha, It's around 8:30, you guys are late, I'm tired, so don't fucking mess with me." She snapped as she pushed him aside to walk outside the village walls.

Naruto followed, "Sorry Sakura-Chan! We had to get Mr. Auda up. He just wouldn't wake!"

Sakura stopped walking and turned to face the 3.

"Sasuke, Naruto, One of you go on the left, and the other on the right. I want you in the trees. I don't want any enemies attacking us without notice. Me and Mr. Auda will stay on ground. Go!"

The boys did as they were told, and Sakura walked behind Mr. Auda. He turned around and walked backwards so he could face her.

"So, what's your name?" Mr. Auda purred to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, Mr. Auda." She greeted with a smile.

"Please, Call me Ryu." He winked at her.

Sakura was feeling really uncomfortable with this guy. Was he coming onto her, or what? She frowned.

"…Right.. Ryu."

Sasuke was in deep thought as he jumped branch to branch. This girl he once knew to be so sensitive had changed, _a lot. _When he used to say something insulting to her he would be able to see the sadness in her eyes. This time, he saw nothing but darkness. Like everyone used to see in his eyes a long time ago. She spoke with such confidence to him. Confidence he's never seen in her before. Sasuke smirked. There was a spark in her, wanting out. And Sasuke couldn't wait to pull the plug.

"So, pinky. How old are you baby."

Naruto and Sasuke heard Sakura scream. They dropped down from the trees, ready for battle. But what they saw was much better than any battle.

Sakura had Mr. Auda pinned against a tree.

"Listen, If I wasn't supposed to keep you alive, I would've ripped your throat out by now! QUIT flirting with me!" She lifted her free hand to punch him, but something held it in place.

She turned her head to see who had hold of her wrist. There stood Sasuke holding her wrist with a frown on his face.

"Sasuke, get the hell off me!"

"Hn. We don't need you ruining the mission. Get a hold of your self and let's go."

Naruto rubbed her back when Sasuke let go of her wrist.

"Calm down Sakura." Naruto smiled.

Sakura took a breath as she let go of Mr. Auda, "Naruto I'm taking your spot. You're down here with this dick."

Naruto chuckled, "There's the Sakura I know and love."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "And if you ever touch me like that again, I will kill you. And I'm _NOT_ kidding Uchiha."

"Sasuke, she's not kidding." Naruto added.

Sasuke met Sakuras glare. Emerald met Onyx, and Sasuke could feel Sakuras eyes burning into his.

She growled before jumping onto a tree branch.

"Let's go." She ordered.

.

.

.

.

"Lady Tsunade, do you really think sending Sasuke on this mission was a good thing? What if he betrays us again?" Shizune spoke to the Blonde.

The Hokage nodded, "If he knows what's best for him, he won't do anything stupid. Sakura and Naruto should keep him in line though."

Shizune shrugged, "I guess your right. But we'll have to tell Sakura and Naruto soon." Tears forming into her eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "I know..."

.

.

.

.

Hours passed and nobody said anything to each other. Not even when they stopped to eat. Sasuke looked at the sky. "It's getting dark." He spoke, and Sakura nodded. Their feet hit the ground in front of Naruto and Mr. Auda.

"We need to settle down for the night." Naruto announced.

Mr. Auda sighed with relief as he plopped down to sit, "But there are only two tents." He smirked at Sakura.

She looked at him in disgust. Everyone looked at Sakura, seeing how they knew she was going to tell them what to do anyway.

_I should really make all three of them sleep in one. _She thought.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you're with me. Sasuke, you get him." She told them. The tents were small and she knew all three of them would be cramped if they were all in one. She couldn't punish Naruto. After all, she and Naruto had grown a lot closer anyways. They were best friends, she loved him to death. Just not the way he wanted her to. But Naruto moved on fast. To her best friend Hinata. She smiled at this thought. She was glad he was happy. She just wished she could be.

"You've got to quit doing that." Sasuke spoke.

"Doing what?"

"Smiling to yourself when your thinking. It's annoying."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She decided not to say anything nasty to him this time.

"Set your tent up, Uchiha."

Sakura went to help Naruto with setting up theirs.

Could she really keep this up?

* * *

**whuuuuutttt did write. Lol, Im SO sorry about the part with Tsunade and Shizune. I know its so short, but its based about future chapters. What do you think theyre talking about? I wrote that part over and over again. I still dont like it though. What do you think is going to happen next? Review please! Hope you enjoyed, xoxo, Kinley.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3;**

Morning came fast. Although Sasuke was the first to wake up.

He got out of the tent, and shook his messy hair, fixing it to make it look right. He sighed, Mr. Auda talks in his sleep all night long. Sasuke wanted to use his Chidori and strike the guy right in his mouth, maybe that would have been quieter. He rubbed his eyes, What had he been thinking yesterday? Hes Sasuke Uchiha, he didnt give a shit about anybody or anything. Why would he care how strong Sakura had gotten, or how much she had grown since he last saw her.

_Fuck this, Im DONE thinking about this girl. _He thought.

Sasuke noticed a small rived a few feet away from their tents. He began walking over to it. He bent down, cupped water into his hands, and splashed it into his face. Sasuke stared into the water, making ripples into it as he moved his finger along the water.

"Do you ever think about it?" A small tired voice came from behind him.

Sasuke stood, and turned around to face who it was... Sakura. She was leaning on a tree a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing up?" He spoke bluntly.

He watched as Sakura rolled her eyes, "You didnt answer the question."

He sighed, "Think about what." He turned his back on her, and faced the water.

"...Think about what it could've been like if you didnt leave.."

He could sense the tension in her voice. Everything was silent, the only thing you could hear was the wind blowing. He shut his eyes and breathed before turning around to face her.

"Honestly, Sakura. I dont care."

Sakura stared at him, and she half way smiled. She began to take steps back.

"I shouldnt have tried talking to you. I had a little hope you'd say the right thing for once. Sorry." She told him before turning around on her heel and walking back to her tent.

Sasuke watched as she left. What the hell did she want him to say? 'Oh Sakura, if i didnt leave to do something that had NOTHING to do with you, we'd be together.' _Sorry Sakura, it doesnt work that way._ He thought. His onyx eyes moved from Sakura to the sky as soon as Sakura walked into the her tent. Was it bad that he didnt care? Or that he thought he didnt care? Was it bad that he wanted nothing to do with anybody. He wondered why Konaha just didnt kill him. Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head. _Screw thinking, Im going back to sleep._

Sakura entered the tent and layed down next to Naruto. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was she thinking? She knew she would never be able to get something out of Sasuke. She didnt even know why she was up so early. _Sasuke hasnt changeed, hes still the cocky, concieted cold ass he always was. _She thought as she sighed deeply. Sakura turned her head to Naruto who was still sound asleep. She closed her eyes and decided she would sleep for a little bit longer.

**1 hour later.**

"Sakura-Chan! Time to get up!" Sakura awoke to Naruto shaking her.

"Were all waiting for you Sakura, i'll be outside the tent." He said then left the tent.

Sakura groaned, her head pounded. She got up, and walked out fo the tent to see the others waiting for her. Naruto took a tent down and put it in a bag.

"Whats for breakfast?" Mr. Auda asked.

Sakura grunted, "When your like us, you dont need to eat. Now lets go." She said without looking at anyone. She walked past them and everyone stared at her.

"Are you okay..Sakura?" Naruto asked, following after her.

Still walking, Sakura answered. "Yes. Are you all coming or not?"

"...but Im hungry!" Mr. Auda complained.

Sakura grew annoyed. She took a small snack out of her pouch and threw it at him, hard. "Eat it then, and SHUT UP!" She screamed at him.

Sasuke stared at her, "Whats your problem?"

"Screw off Uchiha. Now lets go, NOW." She fumed. She had a headache, it was early, and she was already annoyed. Naruto looked at Sasuke as if to say, 'What did you do now'. Sasuke shrugged.

Mr. Auda ate the snack quickly before looking at Sakura, "Okay im ready. Lets go."

Sakura shook her head, "No. Im going somewhere, i'll be back soon." She dropped all her stuff and walked off towards the river where she and Sasuke talked in the morning.

Everyone sighed and looked at eachother in confusion.

About 20 minutes had passed. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You need to go talk to her."

"Hn, why me?"

"Because your probably the one that did this, not me."

"Hn."

Mr. Auda stood up, "I'll go talk to her. She needs a man by her side."

"Sit down, Sasukes got it." Naruto pushed Mr. Auda back to sit down. He eyed Sasuke. "Go Sasuke, now."

Sasuke groaned and stood up, "Whatever."

Sakura crossed her arms, the wind blew her hair back. She sighed. She couldnt keep this 'tough girl' act up. It wasnt her. She knew it. Naruto knew it. _Everyone _knew it. She felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek. She hated who she was becoming, and it was all because of _him._ When she was in love with Sasuke, and he didnt even care. He didnt care about anything. Never did, and doesnt now. She tried and tried and tried and nothing worked. It was overwhelming.

She heard leaves cracking behind her and foot steps. Sakura turned around to see who it was and she was shocked. Why would Sasuke come after her?

"W-What?" She questioned him.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakuras eyes widened, she forgot that she had teared up. She wiped her face quickly after realizing.

"Something was in my eye. Why are you here?"

Sasuke knew it was a lie, but he didnt want to force it any further. "Naruto told me to talk to you."

Sakura nodded, Of course. He only came because of Naruto. Too good to be true moment #2.

"Right.. Um, we should get going." She said as she went to walk past him. He heard him sigh, and right before she walked past him he grabbed her arm. Sakura met his glare.

"..Sasuke.. Let me go."

"What is your problem, Haruno."

Sakura felt her hands tighten. How could he ask that, again!?

She pushed him roughly away.

"You want to know what my problem is, Sasuke? Its you! Everything i've become. Everything i do or say is because of you! When you left, I tried everything to get you back. To convice you to say, with me. But you never changed. You were and still are cold hearted! I waited for you Sasuke. But then i realized you werent coming back so i gave up. I was so heartbroken that i couldnt handle it. Thats why i am who i am today. thank you, Sasuke." She poured her heart out to him, No tears coming down her face, but she spoke to him with confidence.

Sasuke stared at her, shocked at what she said. He grew angry very fast.

"Excuse me! I didnt know everything i had to do, i had to do with you! Sakura, get it through your head, i left to do something for me! Staying in Konoha wouldnt have given me the power I had and have now! I needed to do something, and when i did, i came back. I dont get why you still care!" He shouted at her.

Sakura growled. " I still care because I-"

"You what?" He cut her off.

"Forget it. Forget everything i said, Sasuke. Forget you." Sakura spoke to him, and then walked right past him. Leaving Sasuke silent.

Sakura reached Naruto and Mr. Auda, Sasuke behind her a couple minutes later.

"I heard yelling, is everything okay?" Naruto asked, pulling Sakura into a hug.

Sakura returned the hug and then looked at him, "Everythings okay." She lied, and then smiled at him, he smiled back. He knew it was a lie, but they would have plenty of time to talk about it. "Alright come on, we have a mission to finish!" Naruto annouced running forward. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, seeing he was already looking at her. She then followed Naruto, making sure Mr. Auda was following. And then Sasuke followed.

Honestly, Sakura didnt know how she felt towards Sasuke anymore. Half of her was still madly in love with him, and then the other half of her hated him so much for everything hes put her through. Sometimes she what Sasuke was thinking, just so it would make everything so much easier on her.

But Easy didnt exist in this world.

**I dont know if i like this chapter or not. I might make a few changes if you all dont like it. I know its pretty short, but i wanted it to show how Sakura felt. The next chapter will be all about Sasuke. I hope you enjoyed, review please! love you all, xoxo, Kinley.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wont be updating in a little while. So please review & enjoy! **

**I do NOT own Naruto! **

**Chapter 4;**

* * *

It had been at least an hour since they had started back on their way to Suna. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura had said to him. Her voice rang throughout his head. _'Everything i do or say is because of you!'._ He had to do something for him, is that too bad? He was starting to think that he liked the old fangirl Sakura than what she is now. But she did say it was his fault, but honestly Sasuke didn't care. She could yell and scream all she wants, he wouldn't feel guilty about it. Uchihas don't get guilt.. right?

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved in front of his face, snapping Sasukes line of concentration.

"What dobe?"

Naruto changed his voice to a whisper as he spoke, "What happened with Sakura back there?"

Sasuke sighed. Why did everyone want to talk about her? Who cares. The annoyed Uchiha turned his head to see Sakura walking ahead of them. He continued to stare at her.

"Nothing. We just had the usual _Blame Everything On Sasuke_ conversation."

He heard Naruto snort, "The usual? You act like she says that to you all the time. She barely talks to you, Dude."

"Whatever." Naruto could hear how annoyed Sasuke was in his voice.

"After what happened with you leaving, I don't know if the three of us could ever manage to be friends. You hurt a lot of us Sasuke, especially Sakura. I could never forgive you for damaging her as bad as you did. But if she forgives you, i wouldn't mind having my best friend back." Naruto spoke, and sped up to be by Sakuras side, not wanting a response from his old teammate.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave. Friends? He didn't need them nor want them. Sure he remembered his old life with everyone. But that was the past, and he leaves that behind him. He was sick and tired of people bringing up the past. Why did everyone care so much, that was the old him and that part of him is not coming back.

He listened as he heard Mr. Auda sigh.

"Hey, look! It's a lake! Maybe we could find some food here?" Mr. Auda announced.

"We have food." Sakura replied.

"Not good food! Come on, please."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks.

_'Dont you dare stop, we have to finish this mission. This guys just fooling around!' _Sasuke thought. There was no point in saying anything because Sakura would just choose the choice that best ticked him off. Sasuke stood impatient.

"You have 5 minutes." Naruto told Mr. Auda and watched him run off onto the shore, looking for people to ask for food.

_'Seriously!?' _Sasuke growled in annoyance. How stupid of them to just let him run off.

"Pipe down Uchiha." Sakura snapped at him.

Sasuke watched as a smile formed on Narutos face.

"You know, since were at a lake, why don't we take a swim!" Naruto spoke, picking Sakura up and running to the shore.

The Uchiha stood there. There was no time for playing around, but he had to admit; he needed to relax. He walked over the shore and sat down. Sakura seemed so happy, Probably the happiest she's been on the trip, and Sasuke didnt fail to notice this. He hit the ground with his fist. Why did this girl keep popping into his mind!

Naruto splashed Sakura, and they kept laughing. There was a dock, so they ran up onto that and an Idea popped into Narutos head.

"Hey Sakura, let me throw you off here!"

Sakura looked out into the water, "Naruto... thats really deep."

He chuckled, "You arent scared, are you?"

Sakura smirked, "No. Throw me!"

Naruto picked Sakura up, and counted to three. She shut her eyes, and as soon as he said three, she didnt feel his hands on her anymore. She met with the water in a matter of seconds. Sakura kept sinking down, It was deep, she got that right.

Sakuras air was running out, and she realized she hadn't stopped sinking yet. She went to swim up towards the surface, but she couldn't move. She felt something around her ankle and realized she must have gotten it stuck in a net or something. She didn't know, the water was muddy and cloudy. She struggled to get whatever it was off her.

You know how people say there's a white light right before you die? Well all Sakura saw was darkness, as her world went black.

* * *

**PLEASE READ; hmm.. I don't know about this, i rewrote the ending so many times so just decided to go with this. I had another idea for this chapter, but I decided to do this one. If you think i should keep it, please tell me. If not, I might change it. Sorry it's so short, the next chapter i have a lot to process, so its going to be very long. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed, Review please. xoxo, Kinley.**


	5. Chapter 5

**update time! Lol, I hope you enjoy. I worked hard on this, so Review? Yeah, I'd totally Review me if I were you. Im just kidding around :) Anyway, Enjoy! Love you all.**

* * *

_You know how people say there's a white light right before you die? Well all Sakura saw was darkness, as her world went black._

Naruto waited for the Rosette to appear above the water, but it didnt happen. He began running and got ready to leap into the water, but someone beat him to it.

Sasuke jumped into the cloudy water, and tried to grab for her, even though he couldnt see anything he could sense her. He grabbed nothing, and made another attempt, thrashing deeper. This time, he could feel her hair tingle his fingers. He went to grab some part of her again, but this time grabbed her hand. Had she been reaching out to him? No time to think, he quickly surfaced above the water, and dragged the limp girl to shore.

Naruto quickly met with them in a flash, "Is she okay!?" He shouted, putting his hands all over the Sakuras body to check for a sign of life.

"I dont know." Sasuke said, staring at her soaken wet body. He dropped to his knees and waited for Naruto to tell him if she was okay or not.

"I-I cant find a pulse.." Naruto spoke. His voice cracked, as his tears began to drip on Sakuras torso. He put his hands on her chest and pushed down roughly a few times, before colliding his mouth with hers and blowing air in. He continued this, saying "Come on Sakura, dont you dare die on me!"

Sasuke watched his teammate struggle. He thought for a second, Why did he jump in the water before Naruto to save Sakura? He growled, Why had the girl agreed to go in the water if she couldnt swim! She was so stupid. It annoyed him how stupid she was. His eyes widened, he might never get to tell her she was annoying ever again. Is this the last time he will ever get to see Sakura? The last time they spoke, they yelled at each other. What was this despair feeling in his stomach? Would he miss her?

"SASUKE!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at who just called his name. Sakura was up, trying to breathe, and Naruto was rubbing her back sighing with relief.. Naruto didnt sound like a girl, so who called his name? it had to be Sakura. Sakura screamed his name while coughing up the water, but why would she say _his_ name? Why not Narutos?

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked her, and continued to rub her back.

She nodded, "T-Thank you for saving me.." She coughed.

Naruto smiled, "Your welcome! Sasuke saved you from the water though."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and realized he was already looking at her. "why?" She asked simply.

Sasuke sighed, "We need you for the mission, I dont need you dying." He stood up, and walked a few feet away from the two.

Sakura thought she literally felt her heart drop. Of course, It was for the mission. It was always for the mission. She felt she was on the verge of tears, but she bit her lip causing them not to fall.

Naruto sighed. "Its okay Sakura. Your okay, thats all that matters." He embraced her in a hug, and then the two stood up. "Im going to get Mr. Auda, want to come?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was walking away, "No, I'll stay here until you get back." She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back before he ran off to find the man.

Sakura growled, She was going to blow. How could the Uchiha be so careless! She had to stay calm, if she didnt she knew she wouldnt be able to keep from hitting him.

Sakura appeared right behind Sasuke, and he noticed.

"Sakura, What do you want."

Sakura stared at the back of his head, "Why." she spoke bluntly, trying not to sound too angry.

"Why what."

"Why are you so careless. What did I do to you, to deserve it?"

She heard Sasuke sigh, "If I was careless, I wouldnt of saved you, Sakura."

She wanted to cry. He said her name so right. Everything he said sounded so right, but she knew it might sound right, but he was just being as heartless are he always was.

"Why. Why did you save me?" She demanded.

"I told you I-"

She cut him off, "I dont believe it! I dont!"

Sasuke still had his back on her, so she couldnt see his face. "Look, I know you want it to be for something else..." He turned around to face her, "...But It was for the mission and the mission only, I dont feel anything for you Sakura."

His words hurt her, alot. She tried to give him everything, and he didnt give her anything at all. Yeah, she had yelled at him this whole mission, but he deserved every bit of it.

Sakura couldnt think straight, maybe thats why she did what she did next.

Sakura closed the space between them and smashed her lips agaisnt his. Sasuke was shocked, he didnt know what to do. He stared at her, as if he was too frozen to shove her off of him. Sakura pulled away, "I dont believe it, Sasuke."

She left Sasuke to think as she walked away into the direction Naruto went.

He stood, his eyes still widened, He looked at Sakura as she walked away.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**I KNOW, its short! But I had to, I had to! Tell me what you think. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Review please, Ya know, if you want me to update again ;) haha, love you all! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

_'She kissed me. Her lips touched mine. She fucking kissed me!' _

Sasuke was deep in his thoughts because that's all he really could do. She hated him and was yelling at him earlier, and now shes kissing him? Either this girl is on her period or shes bi-polar. Hes never really felt anything for Sakura, or for anyone really. He didnt have time for petty relationships, what was the point in them anyway?

Sakura touched her lips with her fingertips. His lips were so soft.. Wait, what? Honestly, she didnt know why she kissed him. She guessed she was caught in the moment. She can just pretend like it never happened, right? right. It ment nothing and she wont ever speak of it ever again. One thing she knew, it coudnt happen again, she didnt want it to. Did she?

Naruto grabbed Mr. Auda away from a group of people. He was eating like a pig!

"Hey, L-Let me go, their food was so good!"

"Shut up, your already fat, do you really want to gain another 5 pounds?"

Silence was his response and Naruto smirked. "We have to find Sasuke and Sakura." he said as he continued to walk forward. Sakura came into his sight and he smiled. "Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura returned the smile, "Sasukes back there, i think." She turned her head to see Sasuke walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, trying to get him to pick up the pace.

Sasuke sighed, he wasnt in any hurry anymore, he could tell Sakura was avoiding his eyes now because he had been staring at her the whole time he was walking, and she had only looked at him to see if he was coming, now she wouldnt look back.

Naruto could tell that the two were acting weird, "Hey, what happened when I went to get Mr. Auda?"

Sakuras eyes widened, "nothing Naruto!" She raised her voice a little, and she walked off, ignoring everyone else.

Naruto felt bad, "What did I do...?"

"Nothing, shes just mad." Sasuke spoke up.

"Why?"

Sasuke stood there, and watched Sakura continue to walk away, and soon he followed. Naruto stood there confused, why did Sasuke go after Sakura?

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, catching up to her and turning her around.

"What do you want! Get the hell away from me." She pushed him away.

Sasuke growled, "Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you! You hate me, then you kiss me, then you hate me again! What is your problem!

Sakura looked up at him, "I dont know.. I was caught in the moment okay! Just leave it alone."

"I cant."

"Why not!"

"Because it was nice."

Sakura stared at him. Was this Sasuke? Did he hit his head or something? "It was.. nice?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes. It was nice, the feeling. Im not saying i like you or anything. But, its kind of nice knowing someone cares about you. Its nice."

Sakura looked at him, she honestly didnt know what to say, but instead, Sasuke spoke again, "So can you stop all this hating me shit, and we can start off as friends and see what happens from there? Im so tired of arguing with you Sakura. I know I hurt you alot, but its in the past and there is nothing i can do about it. Get over it, and lets start off new or something. "

It wasnt the sweetest thing Sakura had ever heard, but she knew what he ment. They were friends. Sasuke Uchiha was now her friend, and she enjoyed the feeling. Maybe they werent together like Sakura had wanted at first, but honestly, Sakura doesnt even want to be with him anymore. She was perfectly fine with being friends with Sasuke. Wait, was she sick? Did she just say _Just_ friends?

Sakura smiled at him,. "I'd like that, Sasuke."

"This is never going to work." He smirked at her and she laughed.

**Sorry everyone, i know its short! How'd you like it? I dont know if i like it yet, I might change it if you all hate it. This is just the beginning so stay tuned! I'll try my hardest to update soon, but i dont know when the next time i can, I have alot of school work! REVIEW please! Love you all, until next time ~**


End file.
